This invention relates to a wheeled walker that can be used as a transport chair for the disabled and to a novel braking system for wheeled apparatus.
Many persons, by reason of age or disability have difficulty in walking without a walking aid. Wheeled walkers are widely used by many such persons to assist in mobility. A wheeled walker typically has a frame mounted on four wheels and a pair of rearwardly extending handle bars which the user can grip for support while walking. The user positions himself between the handle bars behind the walker and pushes the walker forward. The wheels permit the user to roll the walker smoothly over the ground thereby avoiding the laborious action of picking up and moving a non-wheeled walker in step-by-step fashion. The handle bars can be fitted with brake levers that when squeezed by the user, actuate some form of wheel braking mechanism.
Wheeled walkers are routinely equipped with a seating surface that permits the user to rest in the sitting position. The seating surface is usually positioned transversely between the handle bars within the wheel base of the walker to offer a stable platform for sitting. In order to use the seating surface, the user must turn around and sit down in the rearward facing direction, opposite to the normal direction of travel, with his feet resting on the ground. The braking mechanism can be fitted with a locking mechanism to maintain braking engagement with the wheels to prevent the walker from rolling while the user is sitting.
While the provision of a seat to permit the user to rest is a useful feature, it often occurs that the user is too tired to continue walking and requires the assistance of a care-giver continue travel. Conventional wheeled walkers are not adapted to support a seated user and be pushed by a care-giver. In particular, because the user is seated in a rearward facing position between the handlebars, there is very little space between the user and the care-giver, making it difficult for the care-giver to take walking steps without interfering with the feet of the user. Moreover, there is no dedicated means on conventional walkers to support the feet of the user while in the sitting position with the result that the feet are usually dragged across the ground or propped up on a frame member in an unnatural position.
There have been a number of attempts to provide a wheeled apparatus that is useful as a self-propelled walker and also as a care-giver propelled transport chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,193 discloses a combined wheelchair and walker. In the normal walking position, the seating surface is pivoted up rearwardly toward the seat back to provide space between the handlebars for the user to walk. The user walks in a forward direction pulling the walker behind him. When the user wishes to sit, the seating surface can be flipped down. There is no provision to permit the walker to be pushed by a care-giver. Indeed, the patent discloses that a third party must pull the seated user backwards by pulling on the seat back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,193 discloses a combination wheelchair and walker. While the user or the care-giver can push the apparatus from behind as a conventional walker or transport chair, in order to assume the seated position, the user must walk around to the front of the apparatus, which manoeuvre can be difficult for a physically challenged person.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,345 discloses a wheeled apparatus for use both as a walker and a wheelchair. The design has rearward facing handle bars to permit the apparatus to be used as a wheeled walker. The design also has a bi-directional seating arrangement. When the seat is placed in the rearward facing position, it permits the person using the device as a walker to rest in a seated position by turning around and sitting down in the rearward facing direction with his feet resting on the ground. When the seat is placed in the forward facing position, the apparatus can be used as a conventional wheelchair. The wheelchair design is conventional in that it has large rear wheels with hand-rings that permit the wheelchair to be propelled by the occupant or rearward facing handles to permit the wheelchair to be pushed by a care-giver.
While the design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,345 offers significant advantages, it is not well adapted for use as a walker. Because it is based on a conventional wheelchair design, it is heavy and bulky, making it difficult to manoeuvre in confined locations. Furthermore, the bi-directional seating arrangement uses a frame mounted link arrangement which cannot be practicably adapted to a light walker design. Because the seat back is pivoted to the seat base, the vertical rise of the seat back is limited and accordingly offers only lower back support. Furthermore, when positioned in the walker mode, the seat back obscures the user""s view of the ground directly in front of the walker.
Conventional walkers have been equipped with handle bar mounted braking system actuators that permit the user to manually apply braking force when walking or to lock the brakes to permit the user to safely assume a seated position. For example, one such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,180 and relates to a cable braking system. The actuating mechanism uses a connecting lever to pull the cable when the brake lever is raised to a braking position or depressed to a locked position.
Thus, there remains a need for a walking aid that offers all of the functionality of a conventional wheeled walker and can be readily converted for use as a transport chair.
Cable type braking systems are commonly used on walkers which have height adjustable handle bars. In such a case, the flexible cable accommodates the variable length between the brake handle actuator and the wheel mounted braking element. However, cable type braking mechanisms have a number of deficiencies. In particular, the cables require rather precise and periodic adjustment to maintain effective braking action. Moreover, because the cables are routed from the brake handle actuator to the wheels outside of the frame and require some slack to accommodate height adjustability, the resulting loop or bight in the cable is prone to catching or snagging on other objects, a deficiency which is particularly problematic in the case of a folding style walker that is transported in the trunk of a car.
Thus, there remains a need for a brake actuating system which avoids the problems associated with cable based systems.
The present invention provides a wheeled walking aid that functions as a conventional walker, but is adapted to also be used as a transport chair. The present invention also provides for a novel braking system in which the brake actuating linkage is internal of structural members, and is length adjustable.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a convertible walker/transport chair apparatus, comprising a frame having a longitudinal axis in the forward and rearward directions, a pair of front wheels evenly spaced on either side of said longitudinal axis along a front transverse axis and rotatably mounted at the lower ends of a pair of upwardly extending front leg members, a pair of rear wheels evenly spaced on either side of said longitudinal axis along a rear transverse axis and rotatably mounted at the lower ends of a pair of upwardly extending rear leg members, a horizontal seating surface transversely disposed at the upper ends of said front and rear leg members, a pair of handle bar members slidably received for telescopic movement within the upper ends of said rear leg members and projecting upwardly and rearwardly of said seating surface, a pair of push handle assemblies, each of said assemblies disposed at the upper end of said handle bar member, a backrest connection member projecting forwardly from the upper end of each said handle bar members, a generally arcuate shaped backrest disposed transversely between said backrest connection members, pivotal attachment means disposed substantially in vertical alignment over the longitudinal mid-point of said seating surface for connecting said backrest to said connection members, said pivotal attachment means permitting said backrest to be pivoted between a first position in which said backrest extends in a generally horizontal forward projecting position adapted to support a rearward facing seated user""s back when in the walker configuration and a second position in which said backrest extends in a generally horizontal rearward projecting position adapted to support a forward facing seated user""s back when in the transport chair configuration, and stop means for selectively retaining said backrest in said first or second position. The backrest connection members are preferably connected to said push handle assemblies and is a strap formed of a flexible plastic material with said attachment means integrally moulded at the ends thereof.
In a preferred embodiment, the walker/transport chair includes a cross-bar member extending transversely between the lower ends of said front leg members, the cross-bar member having a central portion thereof that is disposed substantially in vertical alignment with the front edge of the seating surface. The cross-bar may include integrally moulded end fittings extending forward of the lower end of said forward leg members, and wherein each of said front wheels is rotatably mounted in a caster type fork assembly having a vertically disposed mounting shaft, said mounting shaft being rotatably received in said end fitting.
In a preferred embodiment, the walker/transport chair may include a footrest member mounted for pivotal movement between a stowed position transversely disposed between said front leg members and a deployed position projecting forward of the lower ends of said front leg members for supporting a forward facing seated user""s feet when in the transport chair configuration.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for actuating a brake of a wheeled vehicle comprising a housing, a brake lever having a forward end retained in said housing and a handle projecting from the rear of said housing, and manually operable between a neutral position, a raised brake actuating position and a depressed brake locking position, said brake lever having a first pivot means and a first abutment surface located near the forward end of said brake lever, and a second pivot means and a second abutment surface located intermediate the forward end and the handle of said brake lever; whereby when said handle is raised from said neutral position to said brake actuating position said brake lever pivots about said first pivot means and said second abutment surface is moved to a raised position and when said handle is depressed from said neutral position to said brake locking position said brake lever pivots about said second pivot means and said first abutment surface is moved to a raised position, a brake actuating slide member retained in said housing having a third abutment surface in opposed relation with said first abutment surface whereby said upward movement thereof moves said slide upward along said axis and having a fourth abutment surface in opposed relation with said second abutment surface whereby said upward movement thereof moves said slide upward along said axis.